Pirating Lessons
by kellsmarie
Summary: “Teach you what, Miss Swann?” He asked the question before he could stop himself, for the idea that Elizabeth Swann would stand before him, holding out a sword, and wanting to learn how to use it was absolutely preposterous. WE one shot


A/N: Even when I started this, I wasn't entirely sure what song from the 100songs challenge I would pick from the challenge to fit this one since the song that really inspired it has no words. Don't ask me why but I was listening to Drink Up Me Hearties from the PotC AWE soundtrack when I came up with the idea. I finally decided on A Moment Like This. I absolutely love the idea because I always wanted a more playful Elizabeth/Will scene, one with less tension and drama. Basically, I want this to be the complete opposite of that scene I love from the third movie where they're talking below the deck, the one I've memorized all the lines to. lol This takes place sometime shortly after CotBP, and it does deserve that teen or mature rating towards the end. As for that, I think everyone can write a completely erotic sex scene. I wanted mine to be more sweet and innocent, if that's at all possible. Hopefully, I get my point across. I hope you enjoy this, and make sure to let me know regardless of what your opinion of it is. Be sure to check out my W/E fic, Finding a Hero, too. Thanks!

The knock on the door was timid, quiet, and barely there at all, but it didn't go unnoticed by Will Turner as he spent as much time as humanly possible carefully caressing the perfectly molded handle of the sword in his hand, still hot from burning over the coals a few feet away. His work was tedious, meticulous, and altogether boring when he had already been at his shop before the sun decided to make its appearance and it had to be at least midday, judging from the way the sun beat down on his already clammy back. At one time, he had thought that living the life of a blacksmith for eternity would suit him like a glove, but after experiencing the sea in the way only a pirate could, not to mention finding out about his own pirate bloodline, he had found himself yearning for that feeling of utter loss of control to the deep blue waters once again. Well, and the yearning to spend every waking minute with Miss Elizabeth Swann after the passionate kiss they had shared. And that was the exact reason why when he finally discarded the sword beside all the others he had finished that day and swung the heavy oak door open, he was shocked to find him staring at just that person, the girl who never left his thoughts.

In his dazed and confused state, it took him a minute to even process the fact that he would have to step away from the ajar doorway to allow her entrance. And allowing her entrance would mean that he would have to actually speak to her, but what did one call a woman of higher status than he once he had felt the soft pressure of her lips against his own? Fortunately for him, as soon as he had stepped away and opened the door wide enough for her to access his shop beyond the doorway, she was speaking over her shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're still here William, I wasn't sure if I would be able to find you here at this time in the afternoon." He felt his face flush with the knowledge that she had been searching for him to begin with, and then to consider that she would be wanting to spend time in his company, it was all almost too much for him to handle. But as she stopped in front of his workbench, her long, slender, graceful fingers fell to rest on the sword he had left behind moments before and started to caress it in the same manner he had. When she lifted her head up and her beautiful big brown eyes started straight at him, they flashed with desire and she spoke with a longing he could safely say he had never felt before. "I want you to teach me."

"Teach you what, Miss Swann?" He asked the question before he could stop himself, for the idea that Elizabeth Swann would stand before him, holding out a sword, and wanting to learn how to use it was absolutely preposterous. But as she pushed it towards him, her soft hands gently curling around its still warm blade, he knew exactly what she meant. He gave a nervous laugh as he pulled the sword from her grasp, setting it back down at the table. "I'm glad to see that you are still very capable of entertaining yourself, Miss Swann? Now, please tell me your true reasons for coming to see me at this time."

Her hands fell to rest indignantly at her hips as her lips curled into the faintest shadow of a pout, making one wonder if it was really there at all on her beautifully full lips. As she took a menacing step towards him, though, Will knew that she wasn't trying to play games with him. "First of all, it is Elizabeth, **William**. I do not appreciate having to reiterate myself, especially when I know you heard and understood me plainly the first time. I want you to teach me how to fight in the way you do."

Will turned away from her as his head swam with unasked questions. He pretended to busy himself with that same sword, polishing it's already perfectly clean surface as her eyes still stared straight at him. Her gaze was hot on his back as he tried to think of an excuse to pardon him from the inevitable. How was he, a mere blacksmith, supposed to teach the Governor's daughter the art of piracy? How did he even know that same art himself, if he had given up his life at sea many years ago? He cleared his throat and began without turning around, too nervous to face her again as his mind continued to race. "You did just fine when you were up against the pirates of the Black Pearl, Elizabeth." Her name felt strange on his tongue, but as he heard the sound resonate in his own ears, it seemed like a childhood toy or a glove: it seemed to fit perfectly and didn't sound awkward at all, despite how he felt. But speaking like this, with him turned away, was not working for her and she walked around his rigid body, gazing up into his face once again.

"But I did not know what I was doing, Will. I only did what felt right in the moment. I want you to teach me what truly is right when in such a situation." Her request still perplexed Will, for he had never really been taught how to handle a sword himself. It was a skill that came naturally, one he had mastered before he could even remember. Hearing the words she spoke aloud, he realized that it was the same manner he used, acting before he even knew just exactly what he was going to do. This time, he let his eyes even with hers before he spoke, his voice soft yet steady this time, betraying his discomfort.

"Is there another way? I do not know how else to handle a sword, if I must be honest with myself. I was not taught myself, I only do what I feel is right as well." As he went to side-step her again, she stepped in the same direction, a stubborn pout on her face as her eyes silently pleaded with him. And as wrong as it felt to consent to her asking, he could not find it in himself to turn Elizabeth Swann away. He sighed silently to himself as he finally gave a swift nod, already turning to take another sword from the table. "But if learning how to use a sword is what you truly desire, I can try my best to help you." He heard her squeal as her hands quickly turned him back around, her lips crashing into his before he even knew what was happening. The kiss was over before he knew it, but it left his lips tingling and his body wanting more, so much more of Elizabeth Swann.

"I must offer you my gratitude, William. I will forever be in debt to you for your help in my time of need." Giving a soft laugh, Elizabeth moved away from him as he selected a sword from the table with a blunter edge, one that was light enough for her to swing around without him having to worry about an injury inflicted on her beautiful self. When he turned around, he found her pulling the last pin from her hair, letting it cascade in golden curls down on her shoulders. She realized he was staring and batted her eyelashes innocently in response as she beckoned him to her side. "If I may ask one more favor of you, Will, would you please be so kind as to unpin my dress for me?" Her new plea puzzled Will, and his confusion must have been obvious to her, for her cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet as she spoke again. "The corset makes it difficult to move around, and I have another lighter dress beneath this one."

The situation made Will's heart beat faster, but he obliged as he broke the gap between them and did as she asked. His hands lingered on her soft skin a little longer than necessary, but she didn't say anything or try to move away. In fact, when she turned back around in her cotton white slip-dress, she was smiling softly in his direction. Their eyes locked again and it was as if some gravitational pull was bringing them closer together by the moment. He could feel her breath warm on his face, her lips only a few centimeters away from his own. But she suddenly broke out of the trance-like state, blushing innocently again as she took the sword meant for her from his hand, holding it tightly in her fist and brandishing her grip for his critic. "Is this right?"

He shook his head as he examined the angle her wrist bent at, the way she appeared to struggle under the weight of its handle. He bit his lip in thought as he searched for a way to explain to her the right way to hold the weapon, but found none. When it seemed like he had run out of options and he was certain there was no other way, he decided to physically show her. '"It's supposed to feel more natural than that…" Moving behind her, he wrapped his own hand around her slender fingers, guiding them up farther on the metal and bending her wrist just slightly so it was straight. "You do not have to worry yourself about hurting your hand now."

Elizabeth nodded slowly as she gazed down at her hand, still wrapped tightly beneath his own, and Will felt his heart pound harder in his chest. He did not know what it was about her, but she was the only person who could make him this nervous from such a small touch. He feared that she could feel the resonating beats and think that he was uncomfortable being this close, but he really felt the complete opposite. When he was this close to her physically, it only made his desire for her grow.

"Thank you, William." Her voice finally broke his thoughts, soft and barely audible, as if a sound any louder would break the moment they were both currently consumed in. Will let his hand linger on hers for a minute longer before pulling back and letting her turn around to face him once again. He relaxed as he took in her appearance, her cheeks flushed and rose-colored in the middle, showing that she too had enjoyed that one small touch. But it was the only physical contact they had as she once again became focused on the task at hand, staring intently at him and silently urging him to continue on.

Will took her hint and moved to his workbench to grab the other sword he had discarded there, holding it in the same manner she was holding her own. He waited a minute before speaking again, doing as he told her to do when he spoke it aloud. "The most important part of fighting will be blocking, for it is the only way you can protect yourself. All you have to do is turn your wrist so the sword lies flat. The higher a block is, the more advantageous it will be to you. The strike of the sword will not be as fast or as hard, and it will be much easier to bring to a stop." He watched as she did the same, rotating her wrist until the blade of the sword laid perpendicular to the floor, level with her eyes. He gave her a small nod and an encouraging smile in response to let her know that she was in fact doing the right thing. And as her eyes met his again, containing that same wanton desire, he chuckled softly to himself before venturing on with the lesson. "The next thing you will need to know is how to strike your opponent. Never swing down, for it will be far too easy to be blocked. If you swing at an angle, you will build momentum and it will inflict a greater blow on your opponent if you do make contact."

Again, Will acted out the motion as he spoke, then paused for her to do the same, but her wrist twisted halfway through and the sword moved much more slowly through the air. She sighed exasperatedly before trying again and failing in the same way. He moved behind Elizabeth again, wrapping his own weathered hand around her petite wrist this time and speaking softly into her ear. "Don't turn your wrist like that. Just hold it straight and let the sword move." This time, with his hand guiding her own, she moved the sword perfectly, giving him the same sense of accomplishment that he knew she would be feeling. He moved back again just a little ways from her warm body, his hand staying on her wrist and guiding her hand again. "There's just one more thing you need to know. If you ever lock swords with someone, rotate your wrist all the way around. You will have a better chance of disarming your opponent, and you will not have to worry about someone striking while you're trying to regain your position." Off a nod from her, he continued, removing his hand from hers and moving back completely. "Well, that is all you need to know. You can be on your way now."

He took the sword from her hand, now limp, but he did not make eye contact to keep from seeing the look of pure shock on her face. He turned away to give her the privacy she deserved as she dressed herself again, but he sensed that she had not moved at all behind him, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. When he did finally turn to face her again, she spoke to him with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. "Do you truly wish to be rid of me so soon, William? I can leave if that is what you desire, but I thought that you would not mind my presence here, especially when you have so little that needs to be done." She moved passed his shell-shocked self to the workbench again, retrieving the sword. "Besides, how can one learn to handle a sword without truly fighting?"

It took a moment for the meaning of her words to sink in, and his eyes were wide when he turned to face her where she was still standing by the workbench. "You wish to fight me?" She gave a small nod as she held the other sword out to him, but he merely shook his head in response. "No, Elizabeth. It is much too dangerous for you to fight someone. And no one knows that you are here with me. You must go."

The tiny blonde in front of him stood her ground as she once again pushed the sword forcefully towards him. "If you were not going to allow me to fight my own battles, why did you even consent to my wishes? And no one needs to know where I am, for I am not needed elsewhere for the remainder of the day." Finally succeeding in getting him to take the sword from her, she walked towards the center of the room, moving her hand up on the sword in the way he had showed her moments before. "If you still refuse, William, I must be forced to think that you are just afraid that I may be more skilled in this fight than you are."

"I am sorry to disappoint, Elizabeth, but I know that is not the case." He did not know what made him decide to consent to her wishes, and she had so plainly put it, but he made his way to where she was standing in the middle of the room. He tried to convince him as he raised the blade to rest against her own, letting the metal form an x in front of them, that he wouldn't fight with the full power that he was capable of. He would let her win and he would watch her leave safe and sound, no harm would come from this. But when he pulled his own sword away, watching as she did the same, he was caught off guard when she quickly swung the weapon with as much force as she could muster, and he was even more shocked by the strength it contained as he fought to block it with his own sword.

Will soon found himself being forced backwards as he strike of her sword came with an even bigger blow, making him almost fearful as he continued to block her advances. Such power he would have never thought she could possess, and he soon found himself fighting back with the same rigor, for she was an even opponent. They covered the whole expanse of his tiny shop, disturbing the atmosphere with each metallic clang produced by the hard collision of the two blades. Her laughter filled the air and warmed his heart as she continued to find more ways to surprise him. She stunned him when she spun around to make it harder for him to block her own attack. He couldn't believe that she was able to block his own advances, not imagining such a petite woman could handle such an attack.

Their fighting continued on in the same playful manner until they both went to strike at the same time, catching their swords in a face-off between them. She fought harder than he did, for he feared he may hurt her, and as her blade pulled away from his, it cut across his cheek, drawing blood, and making her gasp aloud and let her sword fall to the hay covered floor.. Her hand pressed gently against the fresh wound as her big brown eyes filled with tears and her voice broke as she spoke. "Oh, Mr. Turner, I am so sorry…"

He merely shook his head and gave her a warm smile as he laid his own weathered hand over the one that she now had cradling his cheek. "I thought it was William now, Elizabeth. I don't think I have ever let a woman whose lips I have kissed call me by my surname like that." Again, her cheeks flushed a scarlet color and her gaze fell to rest on his heavy boots. He tried not to laugh himself as he placed his index finger below her chin and forced it upwards, making her make eye contact with him once again. He had the intentions of assuring her that he was fine, it was a minor injury that by no means was life-threatening, and he would recover in a mere few days. But when he looked into her deep brown eyes, filled with compassion for him, he couldn't think of anything but the feel of her lips against his. Without thinking, he leaned in and let himself experience that feeling of bliss for the second time in his life.

Her lips fit against his like a familiar glove, soft yet forceful enough to keep him wanting more. More of these sweet kisses, more contact, more of her. As he traced her lips with his tongue, he felt her own hands move to the hem of his shirt, teasing him as she rested them on the bare skin of his lower back. He tightened his arms around her waist as he walked with her towards the far side of the shop, far away from both the door and the window so no one would see their intimate moments together. He waited until she gasped into his mouth in surprise as her back hit the wall, and then he finally pulled back to remove his own shirt, keeping his gaze level with hers the entire time. The desire that made itself present in her own irises surprised him, but it also only made him want this moment, this time together even more. Her breath hitched when he pushed his own body against hers again, and his hands tangled themselves in her hair.

With each satisfying kiss that came and went, he knew she was letting her defenses fall. This wasn't the Elizabeth who longed to fight alongside pirates or explore the seven seas as a member of the crew of the Black Pearl. This was the Elizabeth whose hand he had bandaged in the poorly lit lower cabins, the Elizabeth who had kissed him while overlooking that same ocean. When he was finally sure that she felt comfortable with him, he pulled the long pins that held her dress together in the back. He cradled her body gently as he lowered them both to the floor of the blacksmith shop, and he supported his own weight with his elbows as he slowly made his way down her body, removing the dress inch by inch and replacing it with a soft kiss.

When he himself had discarded all of his clothing and she was left in only her corset, she suddenly pulled back and met his eyes with a hesitation that seemed to be palpable in the air around them. She bit her bottom lip as she suddenly became self-conscious, not letting her eyes stray from his face. "Will, I… I've never done this before…"

Will nodded in response, wishing in his heart of hearts that he could say the same for himself, but they were two different people from two different lifestyles. While she had never truly even loved a man before now, there had been many other women who had passed through his life. None of them, however, could make him feel the way he did about Elizabeth because none really did compare to her. He caressed her cheek gently as he looked back down at her. "We don't have to, if you feel you are not ready. I will wait for you forever, Elizabeth, I promise you that."

She shook her head, offering the softest smile in response to his kind words. "No, Will. There is no one else I would rather be with in this moment." She sealed her words with a firm kiss, letting him know that she meant what he said. And they made love, that was all either of them could even think to call it, as the hours passed and the sun made its way across the sky. Tender embraces and passionate kisses melted into the next and neither could remember a time that they had felt such an immense feeling of love.

The sky was a vibrant pink when Elizabeth finally opened her eyes from where she laid beside Will, his arm still wrapped around her slender shoulders, and she knew that by nightfall, her father would send a search party out after her if she had not returned. With regret laced through her words, she turned to look at him, kissing him softly before speaking. "I'm sorry, Will, but I must leave."

He nodded his understanding as she slipped away from his arms, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her nakedness in front of him. She quickly pulled her clothing back on, then waited for him to do the same before asking him once again to help her with the back of her dress. As she placed the last pin back in her hair, he moved closer to her and held out the sword once again. "I understand why you must leave, Elizabeth, but do not become a stranger to me. I will keep this sword here for whenever you may return, but do not let it be too long. I do not know how long I can go on without one of your sweet embraces."

"I do not know the same, and I promise that I will try to visit as often as possible." Elizabeth turned to open the door, but stopped as her hand touched the knob. She turned back around and threw her arms around his neck, giving him one last passion-filled kiss. When she pulled back and offered him a smile, she finally spoke, words that would stay with him until the next time he would finally find himself in her presence. "Thank you, Will, for giving me the best day of my life."


End file.
